Katareen
by bkwyrm16
Summary: Yes, its another Creature!Harry story, but I like doing things differently. And it is slash. Enjoy! Chapter one has been edited and is now longer, so please reread. Edited again 11/15/09


**Chapter 1: Kitten**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, but the characters Arlen Erengild and Kaiden Erengild are mine.

**Warnings:** This will be slash, so if you don't like it hit the back button now. This will be a Harry/OC/Canon/Canon. If you want to guess who the two canon males are go right ahead. A special gift will be given to the reader who guessed right once it has been revealed in the story. Just so you all know, all three males are older than Harry by at least five years.

* * *

**Katareen**;

Despite being included in this book, Katareen are magical beings with feline characteristics. Katareen are _not_ were-cats, meaning that if a Katareen in feline form were to bite a human, that human, Muggle or Wizard, would simply have a rather nasty bite to deal with. Only the descendent of a Katareen is capable of becoming one. The trait cannot be passed on through blood, saliva, or a bite.

These characteristics include 20/20 eyesight, both during the day and at night. Additionally, at night, their eyes will glow, similar to the eyes of regular felines. Eye colors range from dark gold to green.

Katareen have short, lithe bodies and move with an unnatural grace. They are strong, but appear frail. Hair color can be anything, except for blue, green, purple, or pink.

Despite popular belief, Katareen do not have cat ears and a tail. However they are able to shift into a feline form, ranging in size from a house cat to a lion.

When a Kitten, the term for a young Katareen, reaches magical maturity at age 16, their magic becomes completely undetectable except by other Katareen. 16 is also when the young Katareen begins his/her search for a mate.

At 18, they reach full maturity and will bond with their mate, or mates as the number is decided by the Kitten's magic level.

Submissive males are capable of carrying children and will carry any children for the same amount of time as females, about 7 months rather than the nine months of human females.

Katareen thrive on physical contact and Kittens will become depressed if they do not come into contact with others. They are unusual in that they enjoy small, enclosed spaces and are only tolerant of large areas if there are other living beings present. (Plants do not count as other living beings).

A weird quirk of this particular dislike of large, open areas is that Katareen love heights and can often be found on a broomstick or on the rooftops of various houses and buildings.

All Katareen tend to be extremely happy and optimistic, as well as being extremely smart and at times cunning. However, you do not want to get a Katareen mad, as you will most likely end up severely injured in some way.

In addition, they have a tendency to attract trouble and are extremely loyal to those they consider family.

Submissives will often be carried around by older Dominants in their family even past the age of sixteen, as Katareen are not considered mature until well past their fiftieth birthday.

Katareen are considered magical beings and share equal rights with wizards and witches. The reason for this is that the ability to change into feline form is regarded by the Ministry as similar to that of Animagi, since unlike werewolves, Katareen can change form at any time.

The Ministry tends to ignore the feline behavior shown by members of this species when in human form, for some unknown reason. However, Kittens are infamous for being able to wrap Ministry officials around their little fingers and getting the laws they want passed.

When there are no Kittens around, the Ministry tends to get corrupted.

*_There have been no known Katareen in Great Britain since before Grindlewald._

- **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****. By Newt Scamander**

* * *

Three-year-old Harry Potter carefully opened the front door. Green eyes glanced shyly up at a startled Marge Dursley. The stout woman stared down at the child for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you? I know Dudley is blond so you can't be him." Harry looked back down.

"My names Hawwy, but Aunt Petuna an' Unke Vewnon call me 'Boy'. You can call me that too."

Wide eyes glanced up quickly before returning to the floor as the child moved out of the doorway, still holding it open. Marge entered, still looking at Harry.

'Harry Potter? What was Dumbledore thinking sending him here? Well at least I met him before it was too late.'

"Marge!"

The woman turned to see her younger brother, Vernon Dursley, come waddling out of the kitchen.

"Boy, take her luggage to the guest room. Get going!"

Petunia watched from the kitchen doorway as Harry tried to lift one of the bags. Marge could tell that the woman was not happy and decided to start running interference now.

"Harry, leave it there. I can carry it up myself. But why don't you come upstairs with me so we can talk."

As she shepherded the toddler up the stairs, she caught Petunia's grateful smile.

'So Petunia has just been to scared to intervene without support. Hmm, I'll work on Dudley as well. I'll minimize Vernon's time with the children and Petunia.'

* * *

Downstairs, Petunia was happily watching Vernon leave for work. As soon as he was gone she picked up the plate of cookies Dudley was snacking on and threw them in the trash.

Her baby was only three and already weighed as much as an average six year old while Harry was below average in weight and height for his age. Now that she had Marge's support she could make sure that both boys ate properly.

She ignored Dudley's surprised face as she placed a plate with apple slices and peanut butter in front of him and told him to eat it.

The woman then picked up another plate and a glass of milk to take upstairs for Harry.

'Let's see its about 10, Dudley takes a nap at 11, which means Harry should take one then as well. While they're asleep I can speak with Marge about what we are going to do. I want Harry to know he is a wizard but I don't know if Dudley should as well. Marge is a witch so she will know what is going on in the wizarding world.'

(A/N: Since I know people are confused about Marge being a witch, let me explain. Marge and Vernon are siblings, however when it was discovered Vernon was a squib he was sent off to live with some Muggle business associates of their father. Marge(Margaret) and Vernon's real last name is Daughton. They come from an old Pureblood family that has always remained neutral in the various wars. Vernon's last name was changed to Dursley and he has no knowledge of the fact that he comes from a magical background. When he was fifteen Marge, who was eighteen at the time, showed up and told him some false story about their parents and that she was his sister. It was basically a way for her to keep an eye on him since she knew that he was dating the sister of Lily Evans. Marge has been traveling outside of the U.K. since before the attack on Godric's Hollow and so didn't know that Harry was living with her brother.)

* * *

Harry followed Marge upstairs, wondering if she was going to yell at him like Uncle Vernon did, but if she was she could have done that downstairs. The three year old was very confused, and since he was only three and did not understand what was happening, he began to get upset.

Luckily Marge noticed before he began to cry and spoke up.

"I'm not like Vernon at all, Kitten, so there is no need to be scared. I have a feeling that your Aunt is upset about how Vernon treats you as well, and now that I'm here she will begin to act differently."

The toddler turned back and looked at her. Everything she said made sense, except for one thing.

"Why you call me 'kitten'?"

Marge laughed. "It's a pet name, like how your Aunt calls Dudley 'Dudders'."

Harry frowned. "I guess I unerstan. But why kitten?"

"You are stubborn aren't you. I'll explain when you're older alright? But for now just know that your mum and dad would have called you the same thing."

Green eyes stared solemnly up at her before the little head nodded.

Petunia entered the room at that moment and placed her load on the table.

"Go eat Harry while I talk to Aunt Marge."

The toddler hesitated for a split second before heading towards the table to inspect what was on it. The women watched with some amusement as he seemed to decide the food was safe and began to eat.

Margaret turned to her sister-in-law.

"How would you like a divorce from Vernon?"

Petunia blinked and then smiled.

"I would love one. I'm curious about something though. I've noticed some odd behavior from Harry and thought you might know why."

Marge nodded.

"I do. He's a Kitten, a young Katareen. Once he starts receiving training he'll be able to change into the form of a cat. He'll also begin behaving more like a cat as well. Where does he sleep right now?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs. And he likes it! He refuses to sleep in Dudley's second bedroom."

"That's fine. We can just fix the cupboard up a bit and he can stay there until his Hogwarts letter arrives. Katareen are claustrophilic so the cupboard is perfect."

Petunia nodded, glancing back towards her nephew only to find him watching them curiously.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, Aunt Tuna."

"Good. Let's go downstairs and get Dudley and then the two of you can play until naptime."

Green eyes widened in shock.

"I gets naptime?"

A small, sad smile and a nod had him jumping up and down in excitement.

Margaret grinned and leaned over to Petunia.

"Oh yes, Kittens love naps."

* * *

A/N: I edited the 'excerpt' from Fantastic Beasts. Hopefully that will make things a little clearer.

A/N: November 15, 2009. I can't believe I had spelling mistakes! I'm so embarrassed...


End file.
